


A Different Life

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A single event changes the Wilson family</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Life

He was fast enough, he knew he was fast enough…

That was his son though.

His muscles tensed, and it made the son of a bitch pay attention to him a little more closely.

The shot that rang out ended that part of the stand off, knife clattering away from his son's throat, and then he could move, ending the existence of those who had helped wreck his family. His wife was still Captain Kane under it all.

`~`~`~`~`

He deserved the punch. It even hurt, as much force as she'd put behind it.

"Tell me everything."

The tone of 'Report!' was so strong that for once, Deathstroke the Terminator did just what he was told to do.

`~`~`~`~`

In the end, it was a mutual choice. Addie would build an intelligence group that would keep their sons safe. He would be allowed to take some assignments for her, and he'd see the boys under carefully arranged circumstances. She wouldn't take chances, not with their lives.

Slade found it satisfying enough. He could hunt, and he had Captain Kane back, helping ease the burden of protecting their family. Being separated was just like being back in service. They would make it work.

`~`~`~`~`

While Adeline had understood Lili's reluctance to let Rose have an active part in Slade's life, given the … complexity of the situation, Adeline had politely insisted. Now, watching the three children play, she was quite pleased with the result. Joey was over the moon to have a baby sister, and Grant seemed to take it as a responsibility to shoulder, something the boy decisively needed.

She indulged her eldest, allowing him to get the money to pay for their meals, ordering for Rose when she seemed unsure of herself and the strange food. Apparently, Lili served traditional fare for her at home, but the boys were spoiled to their once in a month treat of greasy American food. Adeline kept an eye on them, and their locale, but let the children sit in the play area as if by themselves. She saw as Rose bit into the cheeseburger Grant had insisted she try, and the look on her face as she processed all the different tastes.

If that look was anything to go by, this chain had just acquired a new loyal customer, and the boys would use that as leverage for their treat next month when Rose came to stay a weekend again.

`~`~`~`~`

Joey was sniffling when Adeline found him in the top of her closet. Sometimes, she worried about his tendency to withdraw like that, but he was artistic and all that meant for temperament. It was almost as if he needed the bouts of silence and distance from others to fully embrace his creativity.

"Joseph?"

"They're mean, mama," the boy said, looking at her as she coaxed him down. "Told me I couldn't be in the club house."

"Why on earth…"

"Told me I wasn't bad-ass enough!"

"GRANT RANDOLPH WILSON!" There was only one source for that kind of language.


End file.
